


Shine

by KProject



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KProject/pseuds/KProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Little Sister's thoughts as she walks through the halls of Rapture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

The ocean looks blue through all Rapture's windows, but it's really colourless. At least, that's how it looks when it drips through and forms puddles on the floor. She sees them if she looks down. Sometimes she sees her own reflection in the surface, but then her bare feet break the image apart.

She tries not to look down very often.

But it's hard to concentrate on where she keeps her eyes. Mr. B always trails too far behind her. All the walls and things are broken or breaking, so she doesn't like to look at that. Only the mean old Splicers live in Rapture these days, and Mr. B keeps them from getting very close. She tries to look up at that beautiful ocean, but usually her task takes her to places where the blue light can't shine through. She likes to look at the angels, but that's only when she finds one. They glow from the inside. So mostly she keeps her eyes on what's just ahead of her and tries to find more angels.

In the distance, she can hear the flutter of wings.


End file.
